


Made In Batches

by XianFrost



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Gen, written before episode 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fixit's memories before being assigned to the Alchemor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made In Batches

_“Unit 65356-517, assigned to maintenance team five in Kaon.”_

Fixit’s first memory was standing in a line with similarly constructed minicons, waiting for his assignment.

_“Unit 65356-518, assigned to medbay duty on Ark-17.”_

They were told to stand up straight while an overseer walked down the line, rattled off their serial number and scrolled through a list on their datapad before giving them their assignments.

_“Unit 65356-519, assigned to energon production aboard the Nightbird.”_

Fixit remembered the Overseer looking completely bored when they stopped in front of him. They had been shiny even in the dim lighting of the factory, like they spent their time just buffing their plating in between work shifts.

“Unit 65356-520, prison duty on the Alchemor.” And that was it.

He was moved out of the factory soon after and loaded onto a transport that took him to the spaceport.

He remembered the Alchemor had not even been finished yet while he and the first few prisoners had been loaded into the ship. The prisoners were already in stasis pods, to help with energon rationing he had been told.

Fixit had been shown around the finished parts of the Alchemor by a bot who looked just as bored as the Overseer.

“This is just one of our maximum-security prison ships. We have sent several others out with Decepticon and Decepticon sympathizers already.” The bot he was following showed him into the command center, where Fixit would be stationed until the Alchemor could be recalled back to Cybertron.

“In the unlikely event of an outbreak, you are to establish contact with Cybertron command to report it.” That didn’t… sound safe at all for Fixit.

“How do I protect myself from the prisoners?” He asked, holding his servos close to his chasis. There had to be someway for him to stay safe in case one of them got out.

The bot just gave him a confused look.

“Are there defenses in case a prisoner finds a way out of their stasis pod?” His spark sank with the look he was given.

“There are Decepticon hunters on board every prison vessel.” The bot said quickly showing Fixit the weapon he carried on his back. It looked too heavy for Fixit to properly wield. “They are standard issue and are located near the prison block.”

His station was nowhere near where the Decepticon hunters were stored.


End file.
